


Der letzte Brief

by ZaehneUndZuege



Series: Tolkien-Discord Schreibwettbewerb [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Khand, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Schreibwettbewerb Tolkien-Discord September 2019, Third Age, Wizards, kirinkilove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaehneUndZuege/pseuds/ZaehneUndZuege
Summary: Was haben die blauen Zauberer eigentlich die ganze Zeit getrieben? Mein Versuch einer Antwort.Oder:Übersetzung einer Abschrift eines Schriftstücks, gefunden bei der Wiederbesetzung des Orthanc durch König Elessar, aus dem Quenya in die Sprache des Westens
Series: Tolkien-Discord Schreibwettbewerb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584922
Kudos: 1





	Der letzte Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum 2. Schreibwettbewerb des "Tolkien Discord"-Servers vom August 2019 (leicht editiert).  
> Thema: "Was die blauen Zauberer im Osten gemacht haben."

## Übersetzung einer Abschrift eines Schriftstücks, gefunden bei der Wiederbesetzung des Orthanc durch König Elessar, aus dem Quenya in die Sprache des Westens

**Anm. d Hrsg: **_Obwohl bei Abschrift wie Übersetzung größte Sorgfalt gepflegt wurde, kann ich auf Fehlerlosigkeit dieser Niederschrift keine Gewähr geben. ___****

****____ ** **

Rómestámo, ein Diener Iluvatars, des Allerhöchsten und seines Getreuen Orome, Blauer Zauberer des Ordens, welcher Beistand leistet den freien Völkern gegen den Feind und seine Werke grüßt seinen geschätzten Obersten, teuren Freund und Mitstreiter gegen die Tücke des Feindes, Curumo, Diener Iluvatars, des Allerhöchsten und seines Getreuen Aule, Weißer Zauberer und Oberhaupt des Ordens.

****____ ** **

Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Botschaft Euch erreicht. Zwar kenne ich den Boten wohl und würde ihm diesen Brief wohl auch dann anvertrauen, wenn er die Schrift der Eldar lesen könnte, denn ich bin mir seiner Treue und Willensstärke so sicher wie seines Könnens als Späher und Geschicks mit dem Schwert (sicher muss ich Euch nicht daran erinnern ihn gut aufzunehmen und reich zu belohnen), doch gewinnt das Dunkel hier im Osten stetig an Macht und üble Fügung kann auch den Fähigsten, den Stärksten zu Fall bringen.  
Ihr hebt nun die Augenbraue, wie Ihr zu tun pflegt und fragt Euch warum ich dieses Wagnis denn eingehe, wenn ich doch weiß wie groß die Gefahr, wie gering die Aussicht auf Erfolg ist.  
Ich schreibe Euch, weil ich dringende und leider üble Botschaft habe.

****____ ** **

Tag um Tag wird mir deutlicher warum man Fünf von uns sandte statt Einen. Ich brauche Rat und Hilfe. Von Euch, von Olórin, von Aiwendil. Wenig Verbündete und weniger Freunde sind mir geblieben und jene, die übrig sind, bieten mir wenig Stütze, denn stattdessen benötigen sie meiner Hilfe. Umso mehr vermisse ich die Gesellschaft meiner Ordensbrüder.  
Vielleicht waren Eure Zweifel, darüber sich gen Osten zu wenden, doch berechtigter als Mohrinehtar und ich damals glauben wollten. Bereuen werde ich es dennoch nie. Denn sind die Menschen hier nicht auch die Kinder Iluvatars? Bedürfen sie nicht ebenso unserer Schutzes wie die Herren von Gondor oder die Edelsten der Eldar? Nein, mit Eifer erfülle ich meinen Auftrag und noch bleibt Hoffnung, dass er gelingen möge.  
Eines jedoch bereue ich.  
Dies ist der zweite Grund aus dem ich Euch schreibe. Ich bereue, dass mit unseren Schritten auch unser starrer Sinn sich vom Orden entfernte, dass wir uns die seltenen Male, da Vorsatz oder Zufall Euch in die Gefilde jenseits des Schwarzen Landes führte vor Euch verbargen. Nun erst wird mir bewusst, dass wir auch deshalb wohl Fünfe sind, damit der Eine nicht glaubt sein Weg sei der Einzige und so der Hoffart verfällt. Dennoch sind wir dies, waren zu stolz zuzuhören. Ich, Mohrinehtar und – mit Verlaub – auch Ihr. Die Folgen müssen jene Menschen tragen, die wir schützen wollten.  
Darum strecke ich nun die Hand zur Versöhnung aus und bitte voll Reue um Vergebung und Hilfe, auf dass unser Orden wieder seinem eigentlichen Zwecke zugeführt werden kann, insofern dies noch möglich ist.

****____ ** **

Gewiss fragt Ihr Euch, oder nein, Ihr habt schon erraten, warum ich von Mohrinehtar nur in der Vergangenheit spreche, dafür jedoch von Einsamkeit und davon niemand zum beratschlagen zu haben, wenn ich ihn doch damals aus freundschaftlicher Treue begleitet habe um ihn genau davor zu bewahren?  
Verzeiht das Zittern meiner Hand, denn ihr graut davor dies zu schreiben: Er ist fort.  
Nicht ungewöhnlich war es zwar, dass unsere Wege sich für eine Zeit trennen, doch von seiner letzten Reise kam er nicht zurück. Bereits zum sechsten Mal jährt sich diesen Sommer der Tag seiner Abreise und keine Kunde hat mich seither aus seiner Hand noch seinem Mund erreicht, wohl aber von jenen, die ihm begegnet sind oder dies zumindest glauben.  
Ich fürchte nicht, dass sein Leib zerstört ist und sein Geist wieder in der Heimat. Dunkleres ahne ich, denn nicht im Guten trennten sich unsere Wege beim letzten Mal. Hochmut hatte uns schon einmal ausgeschlossen und nun trennte er uns beide voneinander, die wir uns doch einst im Innern wie im Äußeren glichen wie Brüder.

****____ ** **

Verstohlenheit ist meine Waffe und meine Verbündeten sammle ich im Verborgenen, viele dienen vorgeblich noch ihren alten Herren, die sich für mächtige Fürsten halten und doch nur Werkzeug Saurons sind. Das war nicht nach Mohrinehtars Sinn: Er meinte, ich würde jene die sich tatsächlich gegen den dunklen Herrscher stellen gefährden, da ich keinen wahren Schutz zusichern konnte, und es Spähern und Verrätern viel zu leicht machen sich unter unsere Reihen zu mischen. Damit mag er Recht haben, doch sicherer als ein offener Widerstand ist es allemal, würdet Ihr nicht zustimmen?  
Oder verblendet mein Stolz mich noch immer?  
Mohrinehtar dachte ein Widerstand könnte gelingen, wenn seine Verbündeten mächtig genug wären. Ein großer Fürst Khands sei ihm gewogen. An dessen Hof würde er reisen und ihn all jenen öffnen, die sich freimütig gegen Sauron stellten. Ich flehte ihn an nicht zu gehen, keinen Krieg zu entfachen. Er sagte er wolle keinen Krieg, nur den Feinden Saurons einen sicheren Ort bieten.  
Fast glaubte ich ihm.  
Für den Dunklen Herrscher sei das Kriegsgrund genug, wand ich ein, doch er wollte nicht hören.  
Er ging ohne Abschiedsgruß.

****____ ** **

Lange wusste ich nicht wo er war, ob sein Unternehmen gelungen war, ob er noch lebte. Ich sorgte mich sehr um ihn. Diesen Winter jedoch, erreichten mich Gerüchte über einen Hexer im Süden, der zum Krieg rüste, Mordor die Stirn biete, mächtiger sei als Sauron selbst. Viele stünden auf seiner Seite, hieß es. Eigentlich hätte ich erfreut darüber sein sollen zu erfahren, dass zum ersten Mal seit langem, die Menschen Khands es wagen sich offen gegen Sauron zu stellen, doch empfand ich nur Beklemmung, als wäre der Schatten des Feindes nicht gewichen sondern hätte sich umso mehr aufgebläht. Die Boten, die ich ausschickte kamen nie zurück. Auch nicht die Späher, die ich im Frühjahr sandte. Darum weiß ich wenig, viel zu wenig, über diesen Hexer, nur dass er mir nicht wohlgesonnen ist. Zumindest hoffe ich wenig über ihn zu wissen.  
Nur wenn Sauron fällt, kann der Osten befreit werden, sagtet Ihr damals. Nur wenn der Osten befreit wird, kann Sauron fallen, sagte ich. Wir beide irrten. Wenn der dunkle Herrscher durch einen neuen Fürsten ersetzt wird, sei er nun dunkel oder licht, der nicht aus dem Menschengeschlecht stammt, wird der Osten nie frei sein.

****____ ** **

Darum bitte ich um den Rat des Ordens.  
Soll ich ihn walten lassen wie es ihm beliebt in der Hoffnung, dass er sich freiwillig zurückzieht, sobald Sauron und sein Reich gefallen ist? Wenn er tatsächlich Mohrinehtar ist, dann will ich nicht glauben, dass seine Absichten üble sind. Doch könnte eine Freundschaft, die keine mehr ist, meinen Verstand trüben.  
Genauso töricht scheint es mir aber, nun selbst zum Krieg zu rüsten, denn das hieße doch nur einen Fehler durch einen Anderen gutmachen zu wollen. Die Menschen sind ein freies Volk. Unser Auftrag ist sie daran zu erinnern. Nicht sie zu befehligen.  
Um Antwort so schnell es die Heimlichkeit erlaubt, bitte ich dringlichst. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit noch bleibt.

****____ ** **

Trotz dieser schlimmen Kunde wünsche ich Euch Ruhe des Gemüts, Kraft bei der Erfüllung unseres Auftrags, und dass eure Weisheit euch nicht verlassen möge.  
Möge es Euch Aiwendil und Olórin wohlergehen bis wir uns wieder begegnen.  
Und möge dieses Wiedersehen ein Baldiges sein.

****____ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Er belegte Platz 2 von 3.


End file.
